blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Feghan
The Feghan (IAUSI: FEGFSO109090444) are a lightspeed-capable race of pale-skinned aliens. They are a warrior people, and view combat as an essential part of life, giving them a violent, though not cruel nature. They worship a war god known as the Commander and are controlled by a code of honor they call the Orders of the Commander. History The Feghan waged numerous civil wars among themselves in their early days, and contested for world-domination. In the end, the Feghan people was united by a powerful warlord, and they entered an era of relative peace, when their technology increased exponentially. However, before lightspeed could be achieved, a powerful group of rebels overthrew the ruling empire and the Feghan people plunged into war once more. The Feghan would not be united again until the crash of a Irini exploration vessel on Feghar, their homeworld. The crash notified them that they were not alone in the universe, and suddenly the Feghan became bent on conquering the galaxy instead of each other. Studying the technology found on the Irini ship, they discovered the ability to space travel and headed out for galactic domination. If history had played out differently, the Feghan may have turned out to be a major galactic superpower. Unfortunately, the first enemy the Feghan encountered were the Velconi, a violent human faction. In the infancy of space travel, the Feghan could not hope to stand against Atlantean technology. Feghar, a fringe world, was turned into a war world, and the Velconi genocided the Feghan by utilizing a new chemical weapon which eliminated all females of the species. Their galactic conquest had gone horribly wrong. What remained of the Feghan people sought refuge with the Irini. They tried to preserve their species, but there was something in their genes that prevented human cloning methods from working effectively on Feghan. It was later discovered that they could interbreed with humans, and the Feghan were determined to keep their race alive, at least partially. They merged with the Irini population, and by the early 3000s, the pureblood Feghans had all perished. Physiology The Feghan are extremely similar to humans in physiology. The key notable differences are their pale skin and their eyes, which are much more light sensitive than human eyes. Feghan males are slightly stronger than humans, yet also slightly less intelligent and much less curious. Feghan females, unlike humans (but like many other species on Earth) are significantly larger, much stronger, and more authoritative. Half-Feghans often gain the best of both worlds, being slightly stronger than humans while maintaining human intelligence. In half-Feghans, their skin tone is generally lighter than that of the human parent (the tone may vary depending on the ethnicity of the human parent). The Feghan eyes do not seem to be capable of being passed on to half-Feghans. Society Feghar has a matriarchal society, as Feghan females are stronger and more controlling than Feghan males. In the early days, the ruler or leader of any group was almost exclusively female, though this changed over time. However, females were still percieved to be the better warrior, and their war god, the Commander, was portrayed as female. This is the primary reason why the Velconi eradicated all Feghan females during their genocide. Feghans are a warlike people, and the primary sport on Feghar was fighting in gladiator arenas. They have no laws, and the only rules they follow are the Orders of the Commander, a holy code of honor. The Orders dictate that, among other things, Feghan must not kill an unarmed or otherwise weaker opponent, must not kill if fighting for enjoyment, and must not torture their enemies. Half-Feghans generally do not follow the Feghan religion as they are raised in a human environment. Notable Members *Ahmad (Half-Feghan) *Han (Half-Feghan) *Agent Phoenix (Half-Feghan) Trivia *Feghans, when cloned, almost always possess severe mental disorders and sometimes even physical problems. The Irini conducted many experiments, as cloning Feghans was the key to saving the species. Some speculate that Syanth may have been a result of those experiments, though officials deny ever having created such a monstrosity. Category:Species